


One more time you had a bad day

by Windfighter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sorry Emil, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Emil is a klutz and his mama has to take him to the doctor. Again.





	One more time you had a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know what to title this so I shamelessly stole a sentence from a song ops
> 
> for whumptober day 11: Stitches
> 
> Poor Emil. Our resident bot in the chat keeps telling me to torture him though. But anyway, enjoy a slightly younger Emil!

Emil sat on the bench, legs swinging and blood oozing from cuts on the side of his face. His mama was sitting next to him, a bloody towel in her hands and occassionally she would wipe blood that was about to stain Emil's clothes away. The room was brightly lit even though it was in the middle of the night. Emil was tired. Every other minute a sniffle or whimper would escape him, but mostly he sat quiet. He didn't reach up to wipe his tears away, even though he knew his papa didn't like it when he cried. His papa wasn't there anyway. His legs stopped swinging as his mama wiped another few drops of blood from his chin, then they started again. A door opened somewhere but Emil kept looking at his knees.

”Emil Västerström?” a female voice called out.

His mama helped him off the bench. He reached out to grab her hand, but she walked ahead of him and he followed her quietly. They were led through a door, down a corridor and into another white and cold room.

”Hey there, Emil.”

Emil looked up. The old man looked tired.

”Hey”, he whispered.

Talking pulled at the wounds and it hurt and caused more tears to slip from his eyes. The old man came up to him, lifted him with ease and put him on a bed so he could examine him.

”What happened this time, Emil?”

”He fell”, Emil's mama said before Emil could answer. ”You know what a klutz he is.”

Emil's cheeks got hotter and the doctor looked at him.

”Is that so? Did you trip?”

Emil nodded.

”Must have been a nasty fall. Want to tell me about it?”

Emil shook his head. The doctor grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled a couple shards of glass out of the wounds. The shards gave a soft clink as he put them in a small metal bowl. His mama sank down in a chair and looked out the window while the doctor cleaned the wounds.

”You need a couple stitches. Do you want anesthesia this time?”

Emil glanced towards his mama. Her lips were tight, but she didn't say anything. Emil shook his head. Anesthesia made him weird and his mama and papa didn't like that.

”Are you sure? It'll make it painless.”

”He said no”, his mama said and Emil was glad she was there to defend him. ”Just get him patched up so we can all get back to sleep.”

The doctor got to work. Emil clenched his eyes shut so he couldn't see the needle. It stung and Emil's eyes got watery again, his breath hitched. Then the doctor put a band-aid over it and patted his knee.

”All good. Are you hurting anywhere else?”

Emil made a move to nod, then shook his head. Mama and Doctor wanted to sleep, he wasn't going to keep them there by being whiny.

”Okay then”, the doctor got up. ”I'll see you in ten days to remove the stitches. Try not to fall again before then.”

The doctor ruffled his hair and Emil smiled at the familiarity of it. He pulled his own hands through his hair as well. The doctor smiled at him before helping him down and his mama stood up, came up to them again.

”Thank you for your help. I'm sorry we had them wake you up, but I don't want anyone else treating my boy.”

”It's okay, I'm always glad to help him.”

The doctor smiled towards his mama and Emil pulled at her pants.

”Home?” he asked.

She nodded, put her hand on his back and led him out of the room. Emil glanced back to say goodbye, but the doctor was holding the bowl with the glass shards, a tense look on his face, and Emil let it be, let himself be led out of the clinic. He held on to the hem of his mother's coat as they made their way home.


End file.
